


Phantom Chaos

by MeggieJolly



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short, band rehearsal, slice of live, willex is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieJolly/pseuds/MeggieJolly
Summary: Prompt:“I may have an addiction to chaos.”“No, you definitely do.”Julie comes home from school, looking forward to band practice, but the boys have turned the studio into a huge mess.
Kudos: 21





	Phantom Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this prompt ](https://pettyprompts.tumblr.com/post/644519042318745600/i-may-have-an-addiction-to-chaos-no-you) on Tumblr and decided to make it into a fluffy little JatP fic. It doesn't have much in the way of plot, it really is just a little scene between Julie and the boys.

It had been an incredibly tedious and boring day at school today and Julie couldn’t wait to get home to band rehearsal. She could definitely use the energy boost playing with the boys always gave her.

Luke had a lot of spare energy all the time, but once he got his hands on his guitar, he practically started assaulting everyone around him with his energy.

And that was exactly what Julie needed today.

But when she entered the studio, she was assaulted within something else first. Chaos. Lots of it. It looked like a bomb had gone off, filled with clothes, paper, drumsticks, guitar picks, instruments and whatever else the boys had gotten their hands on and used to entertain themselves. She was pretty sure she saw Carlos’ skateboard peek out from under some of the chaos.

“What happened here?” Julie demanded, startling the boys who hadn’t noticed her come in.

The boy scrambled up and let out a long ‘uhh’ in that wired harmonised way they always did. They really were a band through and through.

“When I left this morning everything was _relatively_ tidy.” Well as tidy as the studio got these days with three teenagers with no parental guidance living there. Luckily her dad didn’t come into the Studio very often. Explaining all the boy’s clothes that weren’t Julie’s wouldn’t have been easy. Sadly their clothes didn’t have the curtesy to stay invisible when the boys took them off.

“We were looking for Alex’s lucky shirt so he can wear it on his date with Willie tonight...”, Luke tried to explain.

Julie rolled her eyes and looked at Alex, who was scratching his neck sheepishly. “You mean the shirt you gave me yesterday and begged me to make sure it got washed before tonight?”

Alex had the decency too blush and to avoid the eyes of his annoyed band mates.

“Oh... right... I forgot.”

Julie sighed. “It’s in the dryer, it should be done soon.”

“Thanks Julie”, Alex said a little meekly.

Julie looked around. “Well, get to work on cleaning this up then.”

“But we said we would rehearse before Alex’s date!”, Luke’s expression of outrage that she seemed to have forgotten almost made her laugh.

“Yeah well we can’t exactly rehearse like that, can we?”, she gestured at her keyboard and Alex’s drums that were covered in stuff.

Even Luke had to admit she was right.

“So, get to work. I’ll be in my room doing my homework.“

Before Julie could leave the garage, Luke poofed in front of her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. He really wasn’t playing fair.

“Ahw, come on Julie, it’ll take so much longer if you don’t help us...”

Julie raised her eyebrows. “You mean it won’t be done at all if I don’t help you.”

Luke shrugged with a grin. “Well, we may have an addiction to chaos.”

Julie snorted. “No, you definitely do.”

“I don’t”, Alex piped up. “I told them we should clean up.”

“He did”, Reggie confirmed but Julie just looked at Alex unimpressed.

“Did you do it though?”

Alex chose not to answer and instead picked up one of the drumsticks to twirl.

Julie turned back to the door and was once again hit with Luke’s puppy eyes.

“Urgh, fine! But let’s hurry. And I’m not doing all the work!”

“Where did you get all this stuff anyways? Not all of this was up in the loft was it?”

Luke shrugged. "Different places. I found a few boxes with some of my old stuff in my parents house. They didn't look as if they had been opened in years, so I figured I could take a few things."

He looked sad saying that and Julie really didn't know how to respond to that.

Luckily Reggie piped up. "Willie told us lost and found boxes are a great source to get stuff for ghosts. If you don't want to actually steal."

Julie looked at the shirt in her hand that looked pretty new. "Uhh, you don't steal these things right?"

Alex shook his head. "No of course not! We only take things that were clearly left somewhere and forgotten. And we don't do it a lot, but we only had a hand full of clothes each stashed here, so we figured we needed to find something."

"You should have said something. We could have gone shopping." Julie felt bad that she hadn't thought about that before.

Luke shook his head. "We don't want you to have to pay for stuff for us."

Julie frowned. "Oh come on, soon we'll make money from the band and it's not like you can have bank accounts, so just see it as an advance on all the money you'll be making me." She teased them. "I'll talk to Flynn, she is the queen of shopping, I'm sure we can find some cool things for you."

"Can we get new guitar strings too?", Reggie threw in.

"And guitar picks," that was Luke.

"I could use some drum sticks," Alex added and Julie sighed. Having a ghost band was turning out to be expensive.

"Yeah of course. We can go to my favourite music store tomorrow. But for now let's finish with this mess and rehearse. We don't want Alex to be late, do we?"

Alex blushed while Reggie and Luke snickered but all three of them went back to cleaning. Or well, picking up stuff and throwing it into some corner.

Alex at least tried to fold some things or to find a proper place for things. Luke just balled his clothes up and stuffed them in the duffle bag. Reggie was picking up loose paper and put it into a pile on the table.

Tia Victoria would have a fit if she saw it, but Julie didn't care. There was enough space for them to rehearse now.

"You guys finish up, I will grab Alex' shirt and then we can rehearse."

When she got back with the still warm shirt on a hanger, the boys had already taken their places at their instruments. Julie hung the shirt up and joined them.

"Let's start with the new song?"

The boys nodded and Alex counted them in:

"One, two, three!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind receiving constructive criticism, there is always room for improvement.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about the show over on [tumblr](https://meggie-jolly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also have a [JatP podcast](https://anchor.fm/jatp).


End file.
